Daniel Draconic
by The Trainer Grimm
Summary: This is what happens when you give a teenager with a hero complex dragon powers. Need I say more? Yes? Okay, watch Danny deal with sinking grades, annoying dragons, and a stupid song he can't get out of his head!
1. See the Summary

Danny Fenton was living the good life. He was a sophomore, had straight A's and an A- in P.E, was the most popular boy who didn't play a sport. Heck, his best friend was Star Westsea, the second most popular girl in the school, and he was well on his way to an astronaut career. But the best part, he had WORKED for his popularity, his grades, his friendships, everything in his life was earned.

Then came the accident.

* * *

You see, every Fenton in the household was of above average intelligence. Like, Einstein levels. Mrs. Fenton, or Maddie, excelled in biology, particularly reptiles and aquatic predators. Dr. Jack Fenton **(don't worry, he's still an immature fudge addict, just an intelligent immature fudge addict)** was an unrivaled genius in quantum physics, and had actually discovered in collage a way to open a small-scale portal to a pocket dimension by charging protons and neutrons until they repealed electrons, and when the super-charged protons and neutrons become electrons, they repel, creating a vacuum of nothing, and chemicals are deposited in the vacuum to create a portal. Going back to the Fentons, Jasmine Fenton was a psychology student, especially loving to examine those with 'hero complexes' to see what makes them so prone to being the hero. And of course, Danny. Danny was probably the smartest Fenton, when you factor in his age and what his parents do. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton study the theory of dragons. Danny was the one who discovered that dragons can be made simply be adding in a longer chromosome #4, or rather, they'd have wings, that's about it really.

Now, an accident was mentioned. Jack and Maddie were trying to recreate their groundbreaking discovery of pocket dimensions, but a LOT bigger. This portal was about 2 feet bigger than jack, who was 6' 4". When it came time to show the kids, the portal would not turn on. So Danny did the smart thing, and went inside the thing.

* * *

_Yo Danny Fenton was just a teen,_

_When his folks made a messed up machine,_

_ when it just didn't work, his folks just went and quit,_

_ So Danny snuck a peek inside of it,_

_ there was a fiery flash and everything just changed_

_dude's genetics got all rearranged!_

_ When he first woke up,_

_He had massive horns and eyes of flame!_

_He could breathe fire, grow huge claws, had super strength and fly!_

_He was way cooler than that chump!_

_It was then that he saw what needed to be done_

_He had to keep the dragons at bay!_

_He lives to protect me and you!_

* * *

That pretty much explains what happened.


	2. It's FOUR AM!

**Hola mai ghosts. Let's go.**

Danny had been practicing his powers a lot for the past few weeks. Now, he could control his transformations, for the most part. Powers such as his fire breath were more annoying. But, Danny could cover that up by coughing into his fireproof shirt. At least he'd mastered flying when he had the stability. Either way, Danny woke up due to feeling a wisp of smoke escape his nose, and the impulse to go down to the lab. Danny went down, because let's face it, he's a fourteen year old kid. When he got down there, he saw a blue wyvern. The wyvern screamed at him, "I sense a new power here! Tell me where the dragon is and I will let you live child!"

Danny released the bottled up energy and transformed. For those of you who want to know, his transformation was spirals of fire formed at the front of his hands, and spread down his arms. Whenever the fire streak hit an important area to change, it split. Basically, it went, hands to talons, with the fire giving his skin a slightly crimson tint. Then, the streak of flame hit his shoulders, it split so one went to his shoulder to create large wings, each roughly 1.5 the length of Danny's arm. The part of the flame that went towards the head split four ways, one gave him pointed ears, while one made his eyes go red and lizard like. The last two gave him horns, as well as giving him fangs.

Danny flew up to the wyvern, and said, "What do you want, dude? It is four AM, and I won't hesitate to use any means needed too get my sleep."

"You think you can defeat me?! I am the keeper of the dragons, I am given the strength to beat any!"

"I feel as though that's a lie. Just saying." With that comment, Danny rushed the wyvern and knocked him into the wall. The wyvern attempted to launch his fire, but nothing happened. Danny grabbed the wyvern and threw him into the mass of falling flames that was the dragon zone portal.

Danny involuntary transformed back too normal and passed out. His powers drained a lot of his energy, and seeing as it was four AM, he had just been in a sorta fight, and was using his powers, he couldn't help passing out.

* * *

The next day, Danny woke up at seven o'clock. And his school started at seven thirty. 'Shit, so much shit,' was all gong through Danny's mind. He ran upstairs, put on some black jeans, a blue T-shirt, and you know, clean underwear. Then he practicality jumped down the stairs, tripped on the landing, and got breakfast. With ten minutes to go, he pretty much just swallowed his breakfast whole. After that, he ran out the back door, much to his mother's confusion. Outside, Danny transformed, and the second he had his wings, was up in the air.

...

Aaaaaaaaaaannnd, he made it at the last second!

Danny's history teacher, Mr. Lancer, raised an eyebrow, Danny had beaten the clock before, but never that closely. "Daniel," Lancer started curiously, "I'd like to see you after class. If you can stop panting and looking ready to collapse, please sit down. If not, please go to the nurse's office."

**I know, this is nothing like the opening of Mystery Meat, which, I'm calling it now, was widely expected. However, if Danny's a dragon, so is Dan, and Vlad, and all the rest! Face it, a hunting dragon is just as cool and reasonable as a hunting ghost.**


End file.
